


Indulging You

by White Queen Writes (fhartz91)



Series: Ineffable Poetry [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/White%20Queen%20Writes
Summary: Another pining love letter from Crowley to his angel, this time with chocolate involved ;)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Poetry [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875469
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Indulging You

I bought you a box of chocolates.

But I waited so long to give them to you

They melted.

Not from the heat of the sun,

But from my stare

As I watched you

Through your window,

Sitting in my car

Wondering how to start the conversation

That would bring you to my gift?

What would I say?

I know where to begin.

“Hello,” is the tradition.

But after that?

Do I open my mouth

and let the words come out?

Leave it to chance that they’ll

Make enough sense?

Come close to getting it right?

Could I just hand you the box and leave,

Trusting that you’d know what it meant?

That maybe you’ve always known?

Or should I take it a step further?

Grab your sword and slice myself open,

Let my heart speak for itself?

If I were human perhaps I could.

A life for love has always been,

Among them,

A fair exchange.

But for me,

I run the risk that

the maggots beneath my skin

Would rise up instead,

Sing their little ditty,

And remind you of who I am for real

On the inside.

To be honest,

That’s a lot of pressure to put

On one poor box of truffles.

(Even if they are Belgian.)

I bought you a box of chocolates.

But I waited so long to give them to you

They melted.

I was going to toss them in the bin and go,

Buy you a new box when I could deliver them

Minus the burden of my affections.

But you saw me,

And you saw them,

before I could say a thing.

You sat beside me and opened the lid

before I could warn you away.

I opened my mouth to head you off.

The pounding of my heart

Drowned me out,

And the singing of my sins

Interrupted.

But you dismissed them.

You tucked right in

And smiled,

saying you didn’t mind

Licking the mess

off your fingers.


End file.
